My Sanctuary
by DaQiao17
Summary: His past was a black void and he knew very little of the world outside of his stone prison. She was the only one to catch his eye and cause him to seek the reality outside of the boundaries his Master had placed around him. He never felt human... not until the day he met her and she gave him sanctuary. Is it possible to actually believe he had a heart? -Slight AU. Vanitas/Aqua.-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. 

A/N: Resisting Vanqua is like resisting chocolate cake. No matter how much you tell yourself it's bad for you, you still go for it. Co-authored with DaQiao17. It's great to be bringing the Vanqua love back! This is a REPOST! The xWhitexWindx account was locked so we moved My Sanctuary to my account, DaQiao17's, to continue on.

-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17

_**My Sanctuary**_

Today sucked.

Vanitas didn't want to spend another hour being poked and prodded at by creepy Even. He didn't like how cold the metal slab was, nor did he like the fact he had to be freakin' naked either. Not that he cared; it was just too damn cold.

He assumed that the creepy scientist got some sick thrill out of causing his test subjects pain and humiliating them. Well, at least Vanitas hid his embarrassment well. Unlike little Naminé. She was just like him, but clearly insane and kept in her white room unless Xehanort needed her to use her witchy powers and mess with someone's memories for research material.

She was just like him. Neither really could remember anything before the time they were ten. Even always referred to them as 7 and 9; not by their names. Who had named them anyway?

Meh. He didn't honestly care. He knew his duties. He did his Master's bidding and got to breathe another day. That was fine with him.

His damn arm was starting to itch though.

"Hey, hurry up would ya?" Vanitas said, his tone ringing with his evident boredom.

"Insolent brat," Even muttered, before rolling his eyes. He pulled off his latex gloves and then turned to mark down some notes in the thick file that said _No. 7 - "Vanitas" _on it.

"Your results are peculiar. I'll have to send them to Xehanort later on."

"K."

He honestly had no interest in his lab results. He really wanted the damn itchiness from whatever drugs he shot into his system to stop though.

Once Even was done jotting the notes, he tossed him the simple black pants and a red shirt, along with his boots. Vanitas pulled his clothes on and then left the room, leaving the castle and sneaking his way down into the streets. That's when the curious creature that had caught his interest appeared in his sight.

Soft blue hair, falling passed her ears and curled in with little spikes, and pale blue eyes that reminded him of rain. She was pretty, but in a way that seemed unattainable. It was strange, to find something beautiful when usually the only thing that brought glee to him was his strength and slaying those who opposed his master.

She was out getting a few things for dinner that night since school was out for the day. Being a senior was pretty easy for the most part. The marketplace was bustling with shoppers as she pushed her way through, watching for any pickpockets that thought they could get lucky with her. Though they were always proved wrong.

Glancing up she caught sight of intense gold eyes. They belonged to a boy, maybe a year younger than her who was tan and had dark hair, wild and unkempt in spikes. There was something about his eyes though. They were full of anger and hate but she could sense something, just underneath the surface.

Suddenly she felt it. Someone decided to try their luck today. Reaching back the blunette grabbed the wrist of the hand trying to pull her wallet from her pocket and twisted around until she was behind them and had their arm wrenched back behind their backs.

Another kid.

Aqua sighed before she let go of the boy but quickly grabbed the back of his shirt. She pulled a couple munny from her pocket, "Here. Don't steal, cause the next person might not be so forgiving."

The boy snatched the munny and ran off. There were too many kids on the streets stealing these days. They had families but times were hard for the poor district.

Vanitas tipped his head to the side, amused by the actions the one who caught his fascination gave toward the street rat who had tried to steal her munny. It confused him; at first she seemed angry, but then she showed...kindness was it? He didn't really know.

Naminé was kind to him, but that was only because they both shared a similar fate. He stepped closer, careful to keep his hands in the pockets of his pants and close to the shadows.

He had been watching her for awhile now, usually from within the castle grounds. Technically he wasn't supposed to be seen out and about the streets of Radiant Garden; the only time he was allowed out was at night whenever he would be carrying out orders for his master. No one was supposed to know of the Masked Boy or what he truly looked like during the day. Yet this girl drove him to sneak out. The thought of her made him restless. She fascinated him and sparked something within him.

Was it yearning?

As if he knew.

Vanitas gave a soft snort, before turning his eyes back on her retreating figure. She seemed to be shopping for food. He didn't understand that either. He didn't really eat or drink anything other than whatever weird concoctions that Even would make him.

Finishing up her shopping Aqua made her to the west entrance of the marketplace heading home. She still had dinner to make and a paper to bullshit through.

She was heading toward the housing area of town now. He assumed probably home. His eyes glanced toward the lamp-post to see the time. He still had awhile before they realized he wasn't on the grounds. Knowing Naminé she probably would stall for him. She was like that, just so he could have some more freedom. He guessed that what they had between them was a form of friendship. If anything she was the only person he could call a relative. As far as he knew he was just a street urchin, unwanted by his birth parents, and the only person who remotely had any interest in him had been Xehanort.

Creepy old man.

At least he had a home...

And Naminé wasn't that bad to be around. She was just insane. Then again, so was he. Sanity had long since fled him.

"Oh, Aqua! How are you today?"

His attention was once again on the female, surprised to see she had been halted by a brunette he kind of recognized. He knew that she sold flowers from a cart for a living, and always wore the same pink bow. Her name sounded earthy, but he couldn't remember what it was. Not that he cared.

She wasn't the one that had caught his interest.

"Same as always. I was just out getting a few things for dinner tonight. It's Kairi's birthday so I'm making her favorites." Aqua tucked a few strands of hair behind her head.

The other female giggled, "You're such a good big sister to her. When's the party?"

Vanitas tilted his head at the unfamiliar words. Party? Birthday? Well, the second was easier to comprehend. Day of birth. Another thing he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been alive for roughly 16 years.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You and Zack should come if you can. Kairi would love it." Aqua smiled as she continued on her way. "Sorry for leaving so soon but you know how ravenous the munchkin can get!"

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell Zack!" the two parted ways, heading in separate directions.

Vanitas quickly stepped back and crouched behind a carriage, making a face as the hay started to make his nose itchy and his eyes watered a bit. He waited until the pink-clad woman had moved on before stepping out. He rubbed his face, fighting back the tickling in the back of his throat and that strange sensation of his heart stopping every few seconds.

Then, it happened.

"ACHOO!"

Blinded by his sneeze, he lost his footing and walked straight into her.

"What the heck?!" Aqua yelped as she was pushed to the ground. "Oof!"

He sat up and rubbed his nose, "Dammit..." Opening his watering eyes, the dark boy froze as he realized the girl was beneath him.

Aqua groaned as she sat up slightly, "What did I hit?" She opened her eyes and yelped when she saw the same boy from the marketplace on top of her. "You! Are you following me or something?!"

"N-no!"

Why the hell did he stammer and why was his face hot?

Aqua quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Uh-huh. Could you at least let me up?"

Vanitas was quick to climb off her, his reflexes almost cat-like as he leapt back, landing on the balls of his feet and his palms pressed to the cobblestone street. Gold eyes flashed, and his face was darkening to an unpleasant shade of red. He recognized this emotion; one that was lacking in his natural genetic make-up.

It was embarrassment.

He had seen Naminé display it countless times, but was startled to actually be experiencing it for the first time ever in his own life.

Pale blue orbs inspected the strange boy, "Are you okay? Your face is really red." She picked herself up and checked to make sure none of her groceries had been ruined in the fall.

He looked away from her, "I'm fine...are...you okay?" It sounded so strange, expressing concern for someone else. The words sounded bitter and there was even a bitter taste in his mouth. His guts felt all squishy and slimy inside.

Ugh, these emotions were really messed up.

"Yeah. And thankfully so are my groceries." She straightened up, said groceries in hand. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before she finally asked, "So...what's your name?"

"...why do you wanna know?"

Suddenly, his entire demeanor changed. He had limited social-time with people outside of his duties, but he did quickly learn what buttons he could press and he liked to see how far he could go to make a girl blush. A grin crossed his face, one that rivaled a Cheshire Cat's, and he leaned in a bit.

"Ah, I get it. You want me to take you on a date~!"

She jerked back in surprise. "What?! No! I just met you and I don't even know your name!" Her face pinked slightly from the boy's abrupt statement.

"Tell me your name, little blue bird, and I 'might' tell you mine!" he sang, his tone chipper and yet oddly devilish.

She stared at him like he was crazy, "The hell I am! You're the one who bumped into me. Your lucky I didn't yell for help! If you want MINE you have to tell me yours first."

He stared at her, his fascination increasing. He hadn't expected her to throw the ball back in his proverbial court. It amused him as he placed a hand on his hip, before gazing steadily into her pale blue eyes.

"Vanitas."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Vanitas."

Her lips twitched in a small smile, "Mine is Aqua. See that wasn't so bad was it, Vanitas?" She thrust her hand out.

He stiffened and looked away, "I guess," his finger idly scratched at his cheek, avoiding looking directly at her.

Her name had taken him aback; a name that meant water, which she eerily reminded him of the first moment she actually talked to him directly.

She was calm and soothing, a feeling he only knew from whenever Naminé would treat his wounds, and yet she could turn as quickly as the tides and be fierce. He had seen it work the other way too, like when she had dealt with the pickpocket.

He glanced out of his peripheral vision, seeing her hand extended and that she was smiling at him.

That smile made his breath leave him, a strange feeling stirring in his chest. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, before he recalled just exactly who he was. He did not hesitate for anything. He didn't hesitate to raise his Keyblade to do his master's bidding, he didn't hesitate to give a witty remark or sarcastic reply, and he most definitely didn't hesitate because of a female.

No matter how much she took him aback or stirred strange emotions he had never felt before within him.

He took her hand, shaking it quickly, trying hard to not pay attention to how soft her hands were, before hastily shoving his hands back into his pants' pockets.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

He glanced at the sky, seeing it fading to a deep violet, streaked with red before turning to glance back at her. That cat-like grin was back.

"Can't leave you to walk home alone, can I?"

She blinked, surprised by his gesture. Aqua cocked her head to the side, "You're a strange little kitty aren't you? But if you want to walk me home so bad you can." She turned towards the direction of her home, assuming the boy would follow her if he was serious.

Vanitas walked beside her, glancing around. Night was his territory, and he knew what kind of rats came out after the sun set. It wasn't exactly like he was going to protect her. No, he probably would enjoy hearing what her scream sounded like, but more in a non-violent aspect. He grinned a little, glancing at her rear and tempted to touch it, just to see what she would do. Instead he settled for folding his arms behind his head, making a small face of annoyance as his arm started up that confounded itching once again.

"Dammit!" he hissed, scratching at it. "What the hell did he inject in me, anyway?" His voice was a low hiss, and he didn't expect her to hear him over the sound of the people closing up shop.

"Inject you? Are you some druggie or science experiment or something? Here let me see." She grabbed his arm before he could do anything and examined it. "Looks like whatever it was caused a minor allergic reaction. When we get to my house ill give you something for it if you want?"

He chose to ignore the first inquiries; technically he was a science experiment or whatever. He just hadn't labeled himself as such. Yet the fact she wanted to help him surprised him.

She was full of surprises, as he had seen from his observations.

"...yeah...okay..."

They turned down another street, to a house set on the corner. There was a nice little garden growing underneath the large window, which was squared out and there were deep blue curtains in the window, and from one glance he could see a woman with long deep blue hair talking to a younger redhead. The two looked nothing alike, but he didn't see any other children that could be the little sister Aqua had mentioned.

"Oh, that's Kairi. She's adopted."

"Ah,"

He wasn't sure what to say to that. Technically, he was adopted himself, so didn't that make Naminé his foster sister? What startled him was that the redhead inside was the spitting image of the insane girl.

"She supposedly has a twin sister."

His eyes widened, "Really now? She's pretty, bet some creepy old man would've tried to take her in."

Aqua looked at him, a frown on her face. "But the hospital and orphanage never had any records of her."

"That sucks..."

He focused on a pebble, kicking at it. It hit an old watering can. His nails dug at the inflamed skin, scratching until the skin broke and started to bleed. Unfazed, he simply looked at his red coated fingers a second later, it sliding down his arm and dripping to the street.

"Thing is I believe Kairi. Doctors say her twin sister was an imaginary friend or figment of her imagination but she has a picture. An old one but a picture nonetheless." She trailed off and finally glanced at him, jumping. "Don't do that!" Aqua grabbed his arm and drug him inside.

"Hey! Let go, mousey! That's not for you to grab and- what's that smell?"

Aqua looked at him weirdly again, "It's a blackberry cobbler. It's Kairi's favorite dessert. Now hold still while I clean this up."

The house had an aroma he didn't recognize. He was used to the stale, musty scent of the castle. Or the strange chemicals that filled the sterile lab as he laid there, getting jabbed and drawn on. The foods he ate were always blended together and a murky color, but odorless. So this was...strange.

And painful.

"Mousey. I said that is _not_ for you to grab." He growled, glaring at her as she once again dragged him by his arm and towards the source of the scent. "What is that?" He pointed at the strange looking food on the counter, cooling.

"I just told you, cobbler. You look as if you've never seen it before in your life."

His nose crinkled, "I haven't."

She cocked her head to the side. "I've decided you're staying for dinner. You ever had barbecue chicken?" She grabbed a brown bottle from a cabinet by the entrance and a small white package as well as some bandages.

"No. What's that? Aren't chickens those annoying birds that cluck?"

"Um...yes. Only they've been killed, plucked and chopped into pieces that you can buy and cook. And eat if you like it." She opened the brown bottle and got a cotton swab and dipped it in before she placed it lightly on the wound on Vanitas' arm.

He winced, "What the hell? That burns worse than-" Pursing his lips, Vanitas bit down on his tongue to keep from blurting out what Even liked to use on his wounds. Why couldn't this female do magic like Naminé and just heal him that way?

That's when he remembered something the Master had said. Most spellcasters had been either killed or escaped from his world long ago, during the Keyblade Wars.

That's why Naminé was so special and vital to him.

"Worse than what? It's just peroxide, better than using rubbing alcohol, that stuff hurts like heck. Now hold still while I put this bandage on." She placed a square piece of gauze over the wound and held it in place as she taped it down. After she was done she handed him two white pills and a glass of water. "Take these, they should help."

"...is it poison?" Vanitas lifted the pills to his eye, inspecting them between his fingers. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

Poison wouldn't kill him so easily, but it was a bitch to get pumped out of his system.

"...No, it's an allergy pill. It helps when your allergies act up...have you been living under some kind of big rock your whole life or something?" She turned away as she began to prepare dinner, luckily her mother already had the chicken grilling and all they needed was some sides. Mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls along with a side salad. Potatoes were already cooking as were the green beans. "Now sit there until dinner is ready. You can meet mom and Kairi in a bit."

He looked down at the pills, shrugging before taking them. He wondered how he ended up in this situation in first place. What was that saying from witchy's nursery book?

Oh, yeah, curiosity killed the cat.

She made him beyond curious...

_Aqua..._

It didn't feel right calling her by her name.

It was as if he did, she would disappear. Maybe it would be better, then Vanitas wouldn't feel like his guts were slimy and his chest wouldn't have that weird annoying fuzziness. His heart wouldn't be pounding painfully in his chest either.

Just what the hell was she doing to him?

Awhile passed before a racket was heard as a red blur came crashing into the room, "Aqua! Is it time for dinner yet? Mom's bringing in the chicken!"

Aqua smiled as her younger sister demanded her dinner, "Yes. Everything's done. Why don't you say hello to our guest, Vanitas while I get everything on the table?"

"Vani...Vanitas?" Kairi tipped her head to the side. "Strange name. Can I call you Vani?"

He stiffened, giving a "Tch!" sound before crossing his arms and looking away from the face that was identical to Naminé's. She looked roughly around the age of seven, the same as the blond child back at the castle. Could they really be twins?

Wasn't his place to find out. All he cared about was getting through this "dinner" thing and getting his ass back before the Master found out he was gone.

A plate was placed before him and another in front of the child by the older woman who looked like Aqua. She smiled at him kindly as she took her own seat between him and the child as Aqua took the other between them. "Welcome Vanitas, its been awhile since Aqua has brought such a handsome young man home. Are you her boyfriend?"

Aqua chocked on her bite of chicken she was taking.

Kairi began to chant, "Aqua has a boyfriend! Aqua has a boyfriend!"

Their mother giggled as she began eating her own dinner.

"Sure am! Isn't that right, Aqua?" He nudged her, grin in place.

"You are not!" she hissed, her face as red as Kairi's hair. "He's just a friend, Mom! He's only teasing! I met him at the marketplace."

"Oh really? It's strange, I don't recall seeing you around before."

"I live in the castle. I don't get out much."

Aqua's mother looked at him strangely, "The castle you say? A lot of the people there don't seem to get out much."

"Uh... my guardian's a researcher for Lord Ansem." Vanitas shifted uncomfortably.

It wasn't really a lie; lying usually came so smoothly for him but Ansem had long since fled the castle of Radiant Garden, Xehanort taking his place. He still hadn't touched his food, picking up the pointy metal thing that they were using to eat with, and awkwardly trying to hold it.

Aqua's mother had a suspicious look in her eyes but left it only saying, "You're welcome here anytime Vani!"

Aqua sighed before lifting her own fork up and showing Vanitas how to hold it, "This is how you hold it. And then you really just stab your food with it and put it in your mouth."

Kairi gasped, "You don't know how to use a fork? Do you use chopsticks or something?"

"...They usually blend my food..."

At least, he assumed it was blended.

Why did he feel like a burden? Like how annoying it was to teach Naminé how to dress herself or strap her sandals. He felt like a small child.

Heck, there was a child next to him eating like a full grown adult.

A hand was suddenly placed on the one holding the fork. "Don't feel bad or weird. People grow up differently, Vanitas. You're not the only one in the worlds who can't use a fork or hasn't used one before. Just practice and enjoy your dinner. I don't know what they feed you at the castle but it sure doesn't sound good." She made a face.

He felt that confounded warmth again in his face as she touched him, gold irises locking on her blue. He quickly looked away before taking the fork and mimicking the way she was using it, stabbing a piece of the chicken and then putting it in his mouth, wedging it between his teeth and pulling out the metal prongs, pulling the fork free. He then bit down and started to grind the meat with his teeth.

His eyes widened after he swallowed.

"This is good! Great!"

For the first time in his life, he actually enjoyed something. He started to scarf down his food.

Aqua smiled while her mother chuckled in amusement, "Chefs love to hear such things. Knowing someone likes the food I make, it makes me feel warm inside."

Aqua smirked, "I can't wait to see his face when he eats the cobbler."

"I get to eat that too?!"

Kairi giggled, "Brother Vani is funny."

"...you're not too bad yourself, kid." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Of course you get to eat it. Dessert always comes after dinner." Aqua's mother stood up from the table seeing as how everyone was done with their own dinner and went to dish up the cobbler while Aqua gathered the dirty dishes. Placing one plate in front of Kairi, she placed an extra large piece in front of Vanitas. "Eat up, there's plenty."

"Th..." He struggled with his words before muttering. "Thank you."

He never had spoken words of gratitude before.

Vanitas began to eat, liking the cobbler much more than the chicken and the other food. He was eating it as eagerly as the child beside him, his actions almost childlike as well. Aqua smiled at him before going to join her mother in the kitchen, to help clean up. She glanced over her shoulder at Vanitas joking with Kairi, his tone playful and actually not intimidating. He was even minding his language around the girl.

"It's not like you to bring someone other than Terra or Ven home with you, especially someone you just met." Her mother stated, smiling. "What do you think of him?"

Aqua had a thoughtful look on her face, "He's...there's something about him. I can't place my finger on it but it felt right to meet him. He can be a real weirdo, but looking at him now, I know he's capable of being sweet and kind but I get the feeling that he has a really deep dark secret. And not just from how he's acting, I can feel the darkness in him, Mom, but there's also light, a lot of it. But it's over shadowed by the darkness. I...want to help him...if I can."

"Invite him over again tomorrow then," the older woman paused in her scrubbing, "He reminds me of your late father..."

Aqua smirked, "Oh I already planned to. I can't wait for him to meet the other kids and introduce him to cake and ice cream."

"I have the feeling Terra and him will be fighting for your attention." Her blue eyes closed as she smiled, "Go on and join them. He keeps looking in here like a lost puppy."

"Alright." She wiped her hands dry and made her way back into the dining room. She giggled at the look on Vanitas' face as he listened to her sister chatter away. She pulled the chair beside him closer and sat beside him.

He glanced at her, once Kairi was called by their mother to go take her bath and get ready for bed. "She reminds me of my own little sister." It was the first time he openly admitted his relationship with Naminé.

"You have a sister?" Aqua looked thoughtful. "You know...today was Kairi's birthday and we're having her party tomorrow and I was...wondering if you wanted to come?" She started to babble, a blush on her face. "It's at 2:00 and you could bring your sister if you want, there'll be plenty of other kids her age there so I'm sure she'll have fun and-"

Vanitas stood up, "I can't make any promises..." Sneaking out for him was hard enough, but sneaking Naminé out too would be too risky. "Listen, I need to go. Thanks for...dinner and...being nice to me."

Aqua smiled as she walked him to the door. Before he could leave she grabbed his arm lightly, "Vanitas?"

"Want a kiss goodnight, Mousey?" a devilish smirk appeared across his lips.

She blushed smacking his arm lightly, "Oh hush you! That's not what I was going to say at all!" She took a breath before looking him in the eyes, a serious look on her face, "If you ever need someplace to go or stay you can come here, if you ever need to get away that is...and if you ever get into any trouble...I'll be here, for you and your sister. Be careful okay?"

He took a step back, "Better watch yourself, otherwise you may fall for me!" Vanitas teased, but there was a look in his eyes that he took her words to heart, but he most likely wouldn't take her up on the offer. "Bye, Aqua."

With that said, Vanitas left, disappearing down the cobblestone street without looking back.

-;-

_A/N: So…tell me what you guys thought? Review please!_

-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura.  
_

_A/N: Now for the next installement of __**My Sanctuary**__! Thanks so much for reading. Co-authored with DaQiao17. Please review! _

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Abuse, and Violence.**___

-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17

_**My Sanctuary**_

Aqua leaned in her chair from typing the last few sentences of her paper. Sure it wasn't due for another day, but it was really the only homework she had to do. Sometimes being a senior was a little boring.

She stretched her arms above her head as she got up to get changed into her pajamas. Passing by the window of her room, she looked up at the castle that she had a perfect view of, thinking of Vanitas. There was something off about the castle, a feeling both her and her mother held. For a few years now the activity of Heartless had increased, making her life harder as a high school student, but she was a Keyblade Master and it was her responsibility.

Thankfully Ventus had offered to take the shift for tonight so she could get ready for Kairi's party tomorrow without being sleep deprived. Aqua just hoped Ven didn't get himself in over his head. At least she knew he could call in Terra at anytime.

"Sissy...? Will you tuck me in...?" Kairi's soft voice was heard from the doorway, poking her head in and looking around her sister's room.

Aqua smiled as she turned to her sister, "Of course. Come on, munchkin."

Kairi ran forward, taking her sleeve-covered hand and reached up to take Aqua's. They were very close, despite the age difference, and Kairi was attached to Aqua whenever she was home. There were some nights she hated to see her go on her patrols, but she always wished her good luck and sometimes tried to stay up for her. Aqua always tucked her in.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Mmhm! I'm excited about my party tomorrow!"

Kairi pushed open the door to her room next door, it was decorated in soft shades of white, pink, and lavender with floral decorations. Her sheets had pink stars on them and she crawled into her bed, hugging her Moogle plush toy close as she waited to be tucked in.

Aqua leaned forward and gave Kairi a kiss upon her forehead as she tucked the blankets in around her. "Sleep tight Kairi, I'll see you in the morning."

Kairi smiled sleepily as she snuggled under her blankets. "Night, Aqua."

As Aqua started to walk back into her room her eyes fell upon an old photo of two little toddler girls, one with red hair and the other blonde. Aqua smiled pressing her fingers to her lips and then to the image of the blonde girl.

"Goodnight Naminé… wherever you are."

-;-

Everything in this room was white, save the bright splashes of color from the drawings that were taped to the walls. Hidden underneath the white covers, a small stock of platinum blond hair could be seen. Foggy blue eyes peered over the tops of the sheets, watching the doorway.

It had been about an hour since the sounds of mad laughter of her 'brother' had stopped. He didn't scream anymore during his punishments; he simply laughed. He knew that if he didn't show pain then Xehanort wouldn't get the satisfaction he wanted by beating him.

Sure enough, the door opened a crack, and the limp figure winced his way inside. Naminé sprung from the sheets, small and dainty feet touching the cold floor as she crossed the room just as Vanitas collapsed to his knees, clutching his busted ribcage and wiping the blood from his chin.

"Hey, witchy. You should be in bed. It's way past your bedtime."

All he could manage was a hoarse whisper, before he gave a violent cough, one that sent his entire body jerking and spasming in pain. Naminé shook her head before she slowly crouched down, her little white dress barely going passed her knobby knees, and her scrawny fingers brushed his bangs away from his face. Half-mast gold irises stared into her blue orbs that were very far away, showing she wasn't all there.

She barely spoke anymore, but she was there enough to know that Vanitas was the only person who wasn't out to hurt her. He protected her in his own way, taking beatings that would've been meant for her whenever she lost control of her magic.

Pressing her small forehead to his, Vanitas ground his teeth as she pressed her small hands to his chest, mending his ribs and the internal organs that had been damaged.

Soon, he could breathe normally without agony sweeping over him. Naminé pulled back slowly, the skin of her lips broken from where she had been chewing on them in nervous habit, them parting as she finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a squeak and flushed red as his hand brushed the back of her head, ruffling her hair. She blinked in surprise; he hadn't ever been really affectionate toward her. He was protective and sometimes took the blame, but never had he openly showed that he remotely cared for her existence.

It was a pleasant feeling to have.

"I'm alright, witchy. By the way, you're seven now. It's your birthday."

"Birthday...? It's my...day of birth...?"

He nodded, "I got you something..."

She tipped her head to the side, sitting on the cold floor with her legs angled, looking up at him as Vanitas pulled out a bundle from underneath the back of his shirt. Naminé gave a soft gasp at the make-shift little doll, looking like it had been made out of an old flour sack, and fashioned to look like her. It had yellow yarn for hair and black buttons for eyes, a piece of white cloth that resembled a dress like hers. Blue eyes looked at the doll and then back at him.

"It's a friend, for when I'm not here."

"Dolly..."

She reached her frail arms and took it slowly, cradling it to her chest and actually smiling as she nuzzled the top of it. Vanitas felt a whisper of a smile cross his lips, before he heard the sound of footsteps.

"I need to go, before they find me. Go to sleep, witchy. Tomorrow, I want you to draw me a picture of you and your imaginary friend, okay?"

"You mean Kairi?"

Gold eyes closed as he picked her up by her arms and quickly carried her to the bed, setting her on the edge. "Yes. Now go to sleep."

Naminé nodded and crawled under her covers, clutching the doll close as she watched Vanitas disappear out of the room. A few minutes later, she saw that Ienzo, one of the many assistants who was only a year older than her had appeared. He watched for a long moment before shutting the door to her little white room.

"...Vani...cares...for me..."

It was the best birthday present ever.

-;-

Aqua yawned tiredly as she was putting the last finishing touches on the cake for Kairi's party. She had gotten up early to make breakfast and had since then been making a cake and preparing snacks. It was a quarter to two and already a few people had arrived. They had been led to the backyard by her mother and sister. She could hear the shrieks and laughter of some of the children.

She was beat already but the day was only half way over and plus she had the midnight patrol shift tonight. Placing the last frosting rose on the half sheet cake Aqua started to gather up some of the snack bowls full of chips and dip.

"Looking good, Aqua!"

That chipper tone caused the blunette to turn, smiling as she saw a boy only a year younger than her. His honey blond hair was spiked in a wild fashion, but was neat at the same time. Wind-swept she would describe it, and his eyes were as blue as the skies.

"Ven! Hey, glad you could make it. I see you brought your little cousin with you." Aqua turned and smiled, kneeling down to smile at the brunette boy clinging to the belt-loop of Ven's khaki's, wearing a red-trimmed white t-shirt, red shorts, and sandals. "How long are you staying here, Sora?"

The boy of seven blinked, his eyes and face the spitting image of Ven's, before he gave a goofy grin. "As long as I want! Can I go see Kairi?" An adorable blush crossed his tan cheeks.

Aqua smiled kindly, "Of course! She's out back with some of her friends. Why don't you go on ahead?"

Sora grinned before taking off out the back door of the kitchen. Ventus chuckled at his little cousins antics. "Need any help?"

"Help would be nice. Grab the plates of sandwiches, will you?" Aqua led the blond boy outside to the table placed to the side of the backyard. "How was your patrol last night?"

"All Heartless accounted for and defeated, Captain!" Ven even gave her a goofy little salute. "Actually, the activity wasn't that bad last night. Half the amount we've usually had. It was strange, but Terra and Master Eraqus say it's something to be relieved about."

Aqua looked unconvinced. "I suppose, but such a large number doesn't disappear over one night.

"That's what I said, but you know how Terra is. He uses brawn over brains." Ven gave a small sigh as he carried the plate, looking over at the group of kids playing in the inflatable playhouse. "How's Kairi?"

"She's great. Having lots of fun apparently." Aqua watched as Kairi, Sora and a few others were playing tag as they placed the food on the table. "Ven...have you ever noticed anything strange about the castle?"

He folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall as he glanced toward the direction of the castle over the back wall. "Like how there's been more and more Heartless activity and less activity from Lord Ansem?"

"You've noticed it too?" Aqua headed back into the house to bring out the cake. She turned towards Ven, a thoughtful look on her face. "Yesterday...I met a boy. He said his name was Vanitas and that he lived in the castle. He also said he had a little sister about the same age as Kairi but...I've never seen either before until yesterday."

"I only know of Ienzo living there, but he's like eight. Lord Ansem takes care of him. I don't know of any other kids, let alone a teenager living there." Ven frowned. "Maybe you should ask Terra or Master Eraqus? Keep in mind I haven't lived here as long as you guys..."

"Don't tell Terra or Master Eraqus but I think I might check the castle out tonight on patrol. Something isn't right and I'm going to at least get some type of evidence before going to them." Aqua had a determined look in her blue eyes. Vanitas didn't act like any normal teenager let alone a human being and if he's lived in that castle for as long as he said he has then something wasn't right.

Ventus shifted awkwardly, eyes glancing toward the gate warily as if expecting their Master or the Master's son to appear. "I want to go with you then. I don't like deceiving Terra or the Master, but if you really feel we should check it out, then let me come with you. That way we can share the blame."

"Alright. Meet me at the side of the wall leading into the gardens. There'll be less guards there." Aqua smiled as she placed the cake onto the table outside. "Now enough serious talk! How about we join the kids in a round of tag?"

Ven nodded before springing into the group of kids. The sound of cheerful laughter filled the air. Kairi and Sora eagerly grabbed Aqua, pulling her toward where the other children had dog-piled on Ven.

A mountain of gifts was on the table closest to the back gate, which had opened a crack. The sleeve of a red hoodie was seen, and then a hand slipping what appeared to be a card on the table. Vanitas hesitated, simply watching and feeling a strange tightening in his chest as his golden eyes landed on the sisters.

Feeling eyes on her, Aqua looked up cautiously making sure it wasn't an enemy, but upon seeing the dark haired boy from last night she relaxed and smiled at him. Making an excuse to Ven and the kids she made her way over.

"Stopping by for a minute, Vanitas?"

He cursed that he had stalled inwardly before looking at her, "I couldn't bring her with me...I'm not supposed to leave the grounds. My sister...made her a card though... for their birthday."

"It's fine. At least you made an appearance and a card, silly." Aqua crossed her arms over her cheat, unsure what to say now. "Are you...leaving now?"

Those gold eyes actually looked sad, "Yeah. But don't you worry about me, Mousey. They think I'm running an errand for creepy Even, so I made a detour." Vanitas awkwardly rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Naminé."

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll get to meet someday." Aqua leaned forward slightly. "I actually have something for you, since you showed up." She stepped a little closer and staged whispered, "If you're a good boy and close your eyes I'll give it you!"

He grimaced and pulled back, "I don't trust anyone who tells me to close my eyes."

He had been jabbed and beaten enough to know that. Still, she looked tempting. Maybe she would even give him a kiss! A grin appearing at the thought, Vanitas decided to test her.

"Alright, but this better not be something weird... otherwise we're going to play a penalty game."

She looked at him weird. "Penalty ga-? Do I even want to know?" She shrugged it off. "Now close your eyes, it'll only take a second."

"Damn, and here I thought you liked me."

Teasingly, he poked her cheek before closing his eyes.

Aqua studied his face for a moment. He really was a handsome boy, but she could also see how life had taken its toll on him. Taking a breath, Aqua gathered up her courage before she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his right cheek lightly. She lingered for only a second before she pulled back and blushed lightly.

"There. Now you can open them."

Slowly, he opened his eyes, before taking a step back and looking at her. Then he brought his fingers to his cheek, feeling it burn once more. He really hated this embarrassment thing. It was starting to tick him off.

"Take care, Vanitas, and thanks again for stopping by." Her smile was wistful, she wished he could stay just a bit longer. She didn't know what it was about him but she liked being around him even if he was a little gruff and mean sometimes.

"Why did you...do that...?" Vanitas looked away from her, his voice soft.

"Because...it felt right."

"Don't fall for me, Mousey."

He then turned and ran out of the backyard.

Aqua smiled dispassionately, one hand propped against her hip, "Too bad the heart doesn't see reason. We'll see if that happens, won't we Vanitas?"

There was the sound of Kairi shrieking a familiar name, before the blunette turned to see that her Master had arrived. He had a scar along the side of his face, and his black hair was tied back, following close behind was his foster son and her best friend since she was small, Terra.

Terra was a handsome boy, two years her senior, and was burly in build. His hair was as brown as the earth and his eyes were a deep cobalt shade. He immediately scanned the backyard and spotted her, raising a tan hand to wave.

"Yo, Aqua! Whatcha doin' hiding over there? You're missing the party!"

Aqua huffed as she made her way over to the brunette, "I'm not hiding, but you're late!"

"Sorry. Heh. Had to pick up Riku from Lightning."

Standing beside him was a bored looking youth, only a year older than Kairi. His hair was a platinum shade and his eyes were teal. He was the son of Snow and Serah Villiers, who were residents of Destiny Islands, but he lived with his aunt Lightning for some reason, along with Hope; a boy that Lightning was raising and one of Ven's closest friends.

"Riku! RIKU! RIIIIIKUUUU!"

"Geez, Sora, you just saw me yesterday!" Riku grumbled, being glomped by the brunette and the redhead children.

Aqua chuckled in amusement, "Just means they love you lots, Riku." She glanced around, seeing all that had been invited had arrived and were accounted for. "Now who wants cake and ice cream!"

"WE DO!" the children, and Ven, all cheered.

Aqua chuckled as she made her way to the cake that her mother was lighting the candles on, "First we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Kairi!"

Kairi ran over to stand in front if her cake, where her mother picked her up and placed her on a chair so she could blow out the candles better.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kairi, happy birthday to you!"

Aqua helped her mother cut the cake and distribute the treat along with some ice cream among the children and guests.

"Aqua, dear? Where's Vanitas and his little sister?"

"Oh, he dropped by earlier to say he and his sister couldn't make it, but he did leave Kairi a card that his sister drew."

"Oh?" Her mother glanced around, "It's a shame. I was looking forward to him trying the cake. I'm curious, Aqua, did he perhaps tell you his sister's name?"

"Yes, actually. He said that it was Nami-"

She cut herself off, her eyes widening as her mind conjured the photograph of Kairi and her twin.

"...Naminé..."

-;-

_A/N: Please review guys! :D_

_-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and related characters belong to Square Enix & Tetsuya Nomura. Co-Authored with __**DaQiao17**__._

_**Warning: Contains Minor Swearing, Abuse, and Violence.**_

-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17

_**My Sanctuary**_

There wasn't any way in hell he was going to get the shit knocked out of him again for leaving the castle. So Vanitas had quickly sprinted through the residency area of the town and through the marketplace, making his way toward the gardens. Most people would've thought he was insane, oh wait, he _was-_ for leaping into the waters that lead to the waterway.

He ducked into the dimly lit alcove and glanced around; making sure Braig or Dilan weren't around. Braig was a real asshole whenever he wanted to be and he loved to get the dark-haired youth beaten. He took as much sick amusement out of it as his Master did.

Freakin' creeps.

Once he was sure that no one had seen him, Vanitas then pulled and lifted the thick iron bar out of place, ducking through the space he had created. Damn, he was getting too big for this route. He had already sprouted about four inches in the past few months and his muscular build, though lean for the most part, was starting to make it harder to get through small and cramped areas. He had to find a new route if he wanted to keep sneaking out like this.

That was the question though, wasn't it? Did he want to keep escaping during daylight, daring to reveal the face of the Masked Boy that most of Radiant Garden feared? An assassin that preyed through the night like a dark dream, or rather, a nightmare.

He was a nightmare. He was twisted, inhumane, and the only glee he had ever felt in his life was the sound of screams and the sight of blood coating him.

It was the only time he had felt alive.

He hadn't always been a stealer of hearts; no, not like this. He used to hesitate upon taking the victims with his Keyblade. That humanity had been severed long ago though.

Actually, the feelings he was having now, the ones that left his guts all slimy and icky were new. Strangely enough, it was that girl that made him recklessly subject himself to getting the shit knocked out of him for leaving the grounds.

She made him express care for Naminé.

The dark tunnel and the sloshing of water finally came to an opening, torch light illuminating the underground waterway. He knew the mechanisms like the back of his hand, still somewhat curious about the magic that was still somehow alive in this castle.

Once he found his way to the secret passage in the library, Vanitas relaxed. He stopped beside one of the many columns, turning it a total of four times before the chest where he kept his spare clothes was revealed. Stripping, Vanitas then began to pull on his strange suit of red and black fibers, grabbing the mask and tucking it under his arm after he had disposed of his clothes. Nightfall would be coming soon.

He'd have to go and see the Master soon enough.

Vanitas walked down the corridors of the castle, drawing near the corridor where Naminé's room was. He could hear voices, he was surprised to hear the little insane girl's voice. She hardly spoke anymore.

He lingered outside of the doorway, seeing that Ienzo of all people was inside the room with her, reading to her. She didn't know how to read or write herself, so usually Vanitas was the one who read to her. He did it because it kept her from throwing fits.

When she threw fits, he ended up getting his ass kicked over it.

"Vanitas!"

"Shit," he muttered, before turning and giving a wild grin. "Good afternoon, Creepy!"

Even growled and glowered at him, "You had a scheduled lab test today."

"Yeaaaah, 'bout that, I wasn't in the mood to get eye-raped by you so I decided to take my time on that little errand you sent me on."

He fumed but held his tongue, "Where are the reports I asked you to get from the Master?"

"On your desk."

"Liar! I was just down there and there weren't any reports."

Vanitas gave him a dull stare, "Look, Creepy, I did what you asked. Now I have to go see the Master otherwise he'll have _your _ass for keeping me. Now shoo."

"I do not go shoo, you little bastard!"

Carelessly waving him off, Vanitas then strode his way down the corridor and toward the direction of his Master's chambers. He stopped short a few seconds later, feeling the rise of anger pulsating through his chest as he heard Ienzo shouting and then Naminé's screams. Dark energy formed around his hand as his Keyblade appeared, whirling and suddenly the sharp teeth of the blade was against Even's neck.

Time had frozen, the only sight the madness reflecting in fire-dancing eyes, the scientist freezing as Naminé cried, struggling to get free of the man's grip.

"_Let. Go. Of. Her. __**Now**_."

Even swallowed hard, "Y-You'll...p-pay for this intervention, 7."

"Screw it. Let go of my sister! Otherwise..." His maddening grin widened, "You die."

He released Naminé, who staggered and ran behind Vanitas. Once she was safely behind him, the boy lowered his Keyblade, eyes flickering.

"No more. You touch her ever again; I'll rip your heart out."

Even simply took off down the hall, scared to death. Vanitas slowly tipped his head to the side, pinning his gaze on the youngest still standing in the doorway, visible eye wide and pale.

"Look after her. If he comes back and tries that again, I'll make sure that everyone here dies. Got it?"

Vanitas then turned and gave Naminé a pat on the head, turning and leaving the corridor once more.

-;-

Aqua strapped her armor on to her biceps; it was best to keep it stored for the moment. Looking up, she saw she only had fifteen minutes before the time to meet up with Ventus. Quickly making her way downstairs, her metal boots clanking against the wood, she saw her mother and sister waiting for her.

Her mother gave her an encouraging smile, "Go kick some Heartless butt out there, Aqua!"

"Yeah! But make sure you be careful too!" Kairi piped up from beside her mother, before she ran over and gave Aqua a hug for good luck.

Aqua hugged her back for a moment before letting go, determination shining in her eyes, "I will, Kairi." Naminé was in that castle, she just knew it, and tonight she was going to find out one way or another. "Don't stay up all night, Kairi. I'll see you two in the morning."

Aqua walked out into the backyard so that no one would see her as she summoned her Keyblade, Stormfall, to her hand and changed it into her Keyblade glider. Hopping on top, she set out for the castle wall by the garden.

Glancing down into the streets of Radiant Garden, she kept her eyes peeled for any Heartless that might pop up on her way there. Upon arriving, she was the first one to get there.

It was about five minutes later that a rustling in the nearby trees caught her attention, Ventus appearing in his own armor and glider. He hopped down, landing in a crouch beside her, holding his own blade, Wayward Wind, backhanded. Even behind his helmet, she knew that he was probably grinning.

"Did I keep you? Sorry, had to sneak out through the window. Sora's not supposed to know that I'm a Keyblade wielder. You know how my father gets."

"I don't know why he's so against it. Kairi knows about me and Riku knows about Terra and they're okay with it." Aqua was studying the wall, looking for either a weak point or a way over the wall that didn't involve their gliders.

"It's more like...he's scared of losing me like we lost my mom." Ven said softly. "Anyway, I saw a space that I can climb on. You know I'm the fastest. I'll just spring on up there and give you a lift!" Before she could even respond, the outgoing boy darted over to where some of the wall had been damaged. He scaled it, making a minimal amount of noise, metal clanking against stone. Once he reached the top of the wall, he hid behind some leaves of one of the trees, before darting across the top and getting down on his stomach.

She grabbed his hand, using her legs and feet to help climb the wall as he pulled her up and the two jumped to the other side, crouched down behind some bushes.

"Looks like there's a guard standing at the entrance," Aqua said, having scanned the garden for any enemies.

"Maybe there's a secret way. You said that Vanitas guy lives here, right? And that he's not supposed to leave the castle. Maybe he's got some secret way in and out."

Aqua thought for a moment, trying to remember anything that their master might have mentioned about the castle, "Wait! The water way! There should be a way through it. Master once told us about it, that it leads to a secret passageway into the castle. An escape route in case anything ever happened."

"Where's the entrance though?" Ven's tone indicated he was frowning, before he glanced around and spotted the fountains. "What about the water? Maybe there's like... an opening there?" Getting a bright idea, Ven then patted her shoulder-plate. "Stay here a sec, 'kay? I'm gonna get a closer look!"

The swift boy darted before Aqua could even protest, dodging his way toward the stone wall, and crouching at the bottom of the steps that lead to the entrance. He waited until the guards had turned to switch places, moving like a green blur. He reached the edge of the fountains and peered, noticing an alcove of some sort, before he quickly made his way back.

It was dangerous and reckless, but at least he had found what they were looking for. Once he reached the brushes again, thankfully undetected, Ven turned to her.

"In the alcove, there are bars. I'm pretty sure there's a way to get through them."

Aqua glanced at the guards for a moment, making sure they weren't looking before she darted over to the fountain, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait! Aqua!" Ven hissed, hastily catching up to her.

Lady luck was on their side. They managed to get to the edge of the fountains, waiting for the guards to be distracted. They crouched down and waded through the water, trying to keep their sloshing to a minimal so not to draw attention to themselves, before luckily darting into the dark alcove.

"I can't see a thing." Ven whispered, clutching her arm. "And it's freezing."

Aqua brought out her Keyblade, whispering, "Fire." A flame appeared at the end of the Keyblade lighting their way. "There, now we have light."

"Aqua, you know we're not supposed to use magic...the fact that we can is like... astonishing. All the other spellcasters died during the Keyblade Wars."

"Ven, if we can use magic, then we should. Keeping these abilities hidden and unused isn't helping anyone."

Aqua pushed onward, using the flame like a torch as they made their way quietly through the passageway. Soon, they came toward thick iron bars. Taking a moment to inspect them, Ven tried to think of a way to get passed them. He was smaller than Aqua, but even he couldn't fit through the gap.

"This has to be the way. It's the only other way into the castle. So that means... there has to be a way to get through these," Ven mused, before he tried to lift and move them. The fifth one on the left side shifted a bit. "H-Hey, Aqua! Help me with this, would ya?" Grunting, Ven tried to lift the bar out of its place.

Aqua grabbed the other side and together they lifted the bar out of the way. Slipping through was another matter entirely. "The armor is getting in the way! We'll have to get rid of it for now."

"Nu-uh. You know what Master Eraqus says! It's better to be safe than sorry. I'd rather squeeze through than be unprotected. Those guards are mean. Remember when I came to the castle just to see Lea and Isa? They nearly beat the crap out of me. Here, just turn your body like this." Ven showed her the best way to maneuver, but stopped and gave a giggle as her breast-plate got caught. "Heh... you should really blame your Mom for those, Aqua."

Aqua growled in frustration before she turned herself so that her head was already through and then twisted her body back finally slipping through. "When this is over Ven, I'm going to smack you."

He zipped ahead, before his voice echoed down through the dark passageway. "Whoa! This is really awesome! Terra would love to see this!"

Aqua walked up beside him and saw they were behind walls of wood- no, wait -bookshelves. They were massive and towered feet above them.

"This must be it, help me find a switch or something."

They inspected the area, before Aqua found that the torch moved, the bookshelf sliding out and opening into a vast library. Ven gave a low whistle before he armed himself with Wayward Wind, the two of them falling dead silent. The only light in the library was a couple of lanterns on the tables, about to burn out.

"I remember coming here when I was younger," Aqua murmured. "Master Eraqus would read us the history tomes of the Keyblade Wars." She moved over to the doors, back against the wall as she opened them a crack, listening for any noise. "Doesn't sound like anyone is out there. Ready?"

"Yeah. I don't think we should split up though."

"No way. I'm not going to risk either of us being captured. We stick together."

"Gotcha."

The two Keyblade wielders made their way quietly into the hallway, Stormfall and Wayward Wind at the ready as they stealthily made their way down the hall.

"This place...is so creepy..."

"Like I said, something's not been right with this castle in a while." They came upon a white door, the two unsure. "Should we go in?"

Ven shifted a bit, rubbing the back of his helmet before nodding his head, but in a way that clearly stated that she should do it. Aqua placed her hand on the handle, her other ready with her Keyblade in case trouble came their way. Taking a breath, she opened the door and got into a battle pose.

They froze, taking in the room slowly. It was white, everything was; the marble floor, the walls, even the curtains and the furniture. The only colors were those of drawings taped to the walls, and crayons and colored pencils lying across a small circular white table with drawings littering it. A white canopy bed was against the wall, a strange bird-cage beside it with two porcelain dolls inside, both white and bland in color.

In the bed was a slumbering child, hugging a make-shift doll. Her body was frail, as if touching her would break her. She wore a simple white dress, curled into a small ball, and her messy uneven blond hair, a pale shade, fanned around her face. She did not stir, and for a moment the two panicked, as if the child was not breathing, but then they saw the slow and steady rising and falling of her chest.

"Dear god...she looks... just like Kairi..."

"Naminé?" Aqua couldn't believe her eyes.

Seeing her cemented the fact in her mind that she existed. Kairi's sister existed. And she was alive and in a castle that had clearly been harboring her.

She walked over to the side of the bed, taking off her helmet as she went. "I can't... believe she's actually here."

Ven slowly followed her, removing his own helmet as he did, looking around the room. "It's like... a room they use in insane asylums, Aqua. Everything's white. There's nothing here that she can hurt herself with. No toys, everything's bolted down... the only thing she has is that doll."

"So you're saying there might be something wrong with her?"

"I don't know. All I know is...this room... it scares me. Like it's some sort of prison."

"We need to get her out of here. This should be proof enough to Master Eraqus that something isn't right with the castle."

"But if we take her...and they find her and us... whoever is keeping her imprisoned like this could kill her. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Aqua looked off the side, "And if we leave her here, she'll die too. Look, her arms."

Ven swallowed hard, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, and reaching out to touch her, as if to make sure that this was real. They had come to investigate and they found a little girl, looking half-starved and like she would break if she was moved. Bruises lined her upper-arms.

He took the blunette aback, lightly running his finger tips across her skin and whispering the spell Cure before the skin repaired itself, back to the pale shade. It was as if she had never once seen sunlight.

Then, she awoke.

Blue eyes, foggy and dazed, locked on them as she sat up, curling her body close. She looked frightened, opening her mouth but nothing came out. She clutched her doll to her chest and started to shake her head, crawling back toward the headboard.

"Shh...little one...we're here to help you."

She looked as if she didn't comprehend what they were saying.

Then, she screamed.

"No!" Aqua reached for Naminé, her hands coming to frame her face, "Naminé! You need to be quiet! Kairi is home, waiting for you! If you keep screaming I'm not sure if we can get you out of here!"

Naminé stared at her, the screams ceasing as she said the name "Kairi", and her eyes were wide in shock.

"...Kairi's...alive...?"

Aqua smiled kindly, "Yes, she is. And she's been waiting a long time to see you again. I can take you to her if you'd like?"

There was hesitance, "No... no...I hafta stay..."

"Why do you have to stay, Naminé?" Ven asked softly, crouched down low enough to look her in the eyes.

"I hafta stay for Vani."

"You mean Vanitas?" Aqua took one of Naminé's hands in hers. "He's your protector right?"

She nodded, "He's the only one."

"Vanitas would want you to be safe Naminé and we can take you someplace safe." Aqua had a determined look in her blue eyes. "I'm going to help Vanitas too, whether he wants it or not."

"...can Vani come too...?"

They could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to leave him behind.

"We'll find him and get him to come too. Even if I have to knock him unconscious to agree. I'm not going to leave you two here to get hurt and possibly die."

Naminé flung her arms around the blunette's neck, clutching the doll between them. "Take me home..."

"Of course." She picked the girl up, replacing her helmet and walked toward the door where Ven was already making sure that the coast was clear.

"Um...Aqua, we got a problem." She suddenly heard the pitter-patter of several feet heading their way. "They're coming from the direction of the library too!"

Aqua smirked, "Well, Ven, looks like we'll be busting out of here in style. Naminé, do you know where Vanitas' room is, sweetie?"

"No. I never leave this room, other than to go potty," the child said, clutching the doll as the mage carried her.

Aqua pursed her lips, "We'll have to come back for Vanitas."

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed, "We need to leave, now!"

She paused, thinking over her options before they backed into Naminé's room. There were bars over the windows, but with two quick strikes, they clattered to the floor. Ven kicked out the glass and looked, seeing they were above the courtyard.

"You're faster than me. Take Naminé and go." Aqua ordered.

Ven nodded, before summoning his glider. Once he was on, Aqua shifted the small girl into the boy's waiting arms. She whimpered as she nearly lost her grip on her doll.

"Got it!" Ven snatched it and held her tightly. "Aqua, be careful!"

"I will...go! Hurry!"

They were gone within a matter of seconds, but the door to Naminé's room had just been kicked open. She turned; expecting guards, but was taken aback by the sight she saw. A masked being, wearing a strange suit of fibers, armed with a weapon she would always recognize.

A Keyblade.

"H-How-? Who are you? How do you have a Keyblade?!" Aqua summoned her own, shifting to her favored battle stance.

He didn't say anything and simply marched forward, raising his blade as he sprinted toward her in four long strides, going in for the attack. Aqua brought up her own Keyblade, deflecting the attack as she kicked out her leg, aiming for the others side.

The Masked Boy was quick, easily evading her attack and then moving in for another strike. She parried his attack, but her boots slid across the marble floor, her back hitting the window sill. A gasp of pain escaped her as the broken glass hit her back. Luckily for her, her armor protected her. He pressed forward, helmets almost touching.

There was a pause as the being finally spoke, "...it's you..."

Aqua looked at him behind her visor, confused. Seeing her chance, she kicked up, knocking him in the chin and giving her a chance to roll away, back toward the door. She ran out the door heading for the main entrance, a spell prepared in case she had to plow her way through.

It was as if he had frozen, head tipped back from the kick, before it slowly rolled and he gave a growl. It was feral and animalistic- and if one could see behind the mask, they would see the familiar madness and rage etched across the boy's features.

Orders were orders and they had to be followed.

Vanitas sighed. "Stupid Mousey."

He then took off out of the room, searching for the intruder. He saw her backing away, trying to find a place to run. Too bad there weren't any holes for her to dive in and hide.

"This is the end!"

He sprang into the air, about to deliver a fatal blow. She sent a blast of fire at him, hitting him square in the chest. His back hit the ceiling before he came crashing down.

Silence echoed deafeningly in Aqua's ears before she turned to take off. She felt the floor shake as the vibrations of his Keyblade being stabbed into it shook the castle. He staggered to his feet, moving with lightning speed, pursuing her.

She reached the main doors, where a lance-wielding guard,she recognized him as Dilan, tried to stop her. Aqua brought Stormfall before her, "Out of the way! Blizzara!" The blast of icicles did the trick, making Dilan dodge around and then leaving the door wide open. Bursting through, she ran down the courtyard steps.

"You can run, but I will catch you, girly!"

The Masked Boy cackled, the sound was maddening and making her heart actually hammer in slight fear. Aqua ran into the town, looking for a place to hide to get them off her trail. Her eyes lighted upon a bale of hay and quickly getting rid of her armor she dived in, slowing her breathing.

After awhile, she heard the sound of footsteps on the cobblestones, halting right beside the bale of hay.

"Mousey..."

Her breathing hitched, eyes widening.

"Thank you."

He disappeared, leaving Aqua to tremble in fear as the cold reality hit her hard.

The Masked Boy, the dark assassin of the night that stole the hearts of innocent townsfolk...

"It's Vanitas..."

For the first time since her father died, Aqua felt her heart break, the raw emotion constricting her throat as she hid her face in her hands and began to sob quietly.

-;-

_A/N: That battle scene…was so epic… and the song "Dark Impetus" from the Birth By Sleep Final Mix soundtrack just fit so well *heart* Thanks again for the reviews, hoping to see more for this chapter!_

_-xWhitexWindx and DaQiao17_


End file.
